FBI Special Agent (rise of the brave tangled frozen dragons story)
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: Merida, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene, Rapunzel, Jack, and Toothiana are FBI agents investigating the homicides, kidnappings, and assaults that happen everyday, so they can put away the criminals that commit them. (Rated T for adult situations) (Currently Investigating the disappearance of Snow White.)
1. Snow White pt1

Chapter One: Snow White pt. 1

 _"_ _Now, every time you look in the mirror, you think about just how powerless you really are…"_

Merida gasped as she sat up in bed from the nightmare as he alarm went off. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around her, and gasped at the unfamiliarity of the place. Then she remembered. This was her apartment. _Her_ brand new apartment in San Diego. And she was about to start her new job in…

…an hour!

Jumping out excitedly she raced to put on a pair of stretchy and comfortable dress slacks, a grey blouse, and a pair of flats. She packed a pair of tennis shoes and hiking boots in her already stuffed full duffle bag. She looked herself over in the mirror in the bathroom again, let out a content sigh, and took off out the door.

Stopping at a drive-through for coffee and a sausage and egg biscuit before parking at the San Diego FBI office. Humming happily, she skipped into the tall building, and examined her surrounding before walking up to the desk.

"Excuse me?"

The receptionist, a pudgy man with balding hair and a big nose smiled at her. "Yes? May I help you?"

"I'm Merida Dumbroch, a new recruit," she stated, grinning.

"Well welcome aboard! Okey-Dokey, let me see," the receptionist began typing on a computer. "Dumbroch…Dumbroch…Dumbroch…Dumbro-Ah, yes! You're with-Oh, you're with Ice Queen," the receptionist chuckled.

Merida raised an eyebrow. "Ice Queen?"

"Elsa Arendelle. We call her 'Ice Queen,' she has a bit of a reputation as you can tell. But don't worry, she's actually really nice when you get to know her. I'm Olaf, by the way," he extended his hand. Merida shook it, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."

"And you. Agent Arendelle's team is on the third floor, you better go on and head up. Agent Arendelle doesn't like tardiness."

Merida nodded as she headed towards the elevator. As she rode up to the third floor she rocked excitedly on her heels. Here she was, she made it to the FBI. This is what she wanted to do since she was 17 years old, now she was here! Yeah, she was a little nervous, especially given her brief intro to "Ice Queen." Still, she was ready to go!

The elevator doors opened and Merida stepped into a giant room with several desks lined in two straight lines in the middle. A giant monitor hung on the back room and was currently showing the news. Vending machines lined the right wall, and a young woman with a thick blond braid was buying a granola bar.

On the left wall there was a balcony that lead to a set of double doors and beneath the balcony was the opening to a hallway. Merida took in a deep breath. It smelled like an office, but in a good way. It smelled like a busy office, not stuffy like the office her mother and her event coordinator colleagues worked in.

"So, you think you can…" A tall, well-trimmed man with dark brown hair was hovered over the desk of a thin man with wavy auburn hair and a pair of square glasses.

"I am not hacking into anything for you, Eugene."

"Aw, c'mon. Just a teensy weensy hack? No one will know."

"No!"

"Ahem," Merida called.

"Well, hello there!" the well-trimmed man with the goatee answered as he extended his hand. "You must be the new girl. I'm Special Agent Eugene Fitzherbert. And you are…?"

"Merida. Merida Dumbroch."

"Well, Merida, since I am the first to make your acquaintance, allow me to give you the tour!"

"Don't get too friendly, you got a hot date tonight, remember?" The man with the glasses called.

"Don't mother me, Hiccup," Eugene snapped playfully as he began. "This is my desk, and this is me," he gestured to himself with slight bow, causing Merida to smirk slightly. "And this is," Eugene moved to the desk across from his where the guy in the glasses sat. "This is Hiccup's Desk-"

"Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"Don't worry," he answered, green eyes sparkling. "You'll get a nickname here soon enough."

"Harrison Haddock, or as we call him, Hiccup, is a Special Agent, Intelligent Analysts, Cyber Forensics Technician, Fingerprint Analyst, and a terrific Hacker. He's basically a jack-of-all-trades. And speaking of Jack, over here…"

Eugene moved to the desk next to his, where a platinum blond headed man sat with his feet propped up on the desk, playing on his phone. "We have Jack's desk, and Special Agent Jack Frost-I mean-Overland!"

"Again, everyone gets a nick name around here," Hiccup called from his desk. "Jack, wake up!"

"Huh?" Jack picked up his head from his game and looked around. "Oh, hey, new girl, right?"

Merida smiled. "Yup. I'm Merida."

"Jack," Jack shook her hand.

"Moving on, over here," Eugene slid smoothly, and spun around as he leaned on the desk across from Jack's, trying to look smooth.

"This would be the desk of Kristoff, and-ouch!"

A burly blond man whacked Eugene on the hand with a ruler. "I need those files."

Eugene picked up his hand, rubbing it with an offended look on his face. "This is Special Agent Kristoff Bjorgman. He is also a combat expert, he can break your neck with his little finger. So play nice."

"Or just not play and work while we're at, y'know, work?" Kristoff asked.

Eugene frowned at him. "Yeah. We call him The Troll, and I think you can see why. Moving on!"

He slid again to the desk next to Jack's where the blond woman from the vending machine earlier sat, munching on her granola bar and tapping on her laptop keyboard.

"This is the desk of Astrid, and seated we have the lovely, soon-to-no-longer-be-sole-woman-of-the-special-agent-floor, Special Agent and Weapons Specialist, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid looked up, smiled, and extended her hand. "Hey."

"Hi, good to meet you," Merida answered as she shook her hand. "And what's your nickname since everyone apparently has one?"

"Scary," Astrid chuckled as she went back to typing on the computer. Merida chuckled.

"Yeah, if you think she's kidding, she's not. We really do call her 'Scary.'"

Astrid pointed her finger at Eugene and pretended to shoot a gun at him as she typed.

The sound of chattering women came from the hallway under the balcony. Three women: a blond with a long braid and flower headband, a red-head with her hair in two pigtails, and a brunette with pixie cut, and teal and purple highlights.

"Ah, and right on cue, Merida. Dumbroch. Merida of the Dumbroch, I give you the Lab Gals! Rapunzel, Anna, and Toothiana!"

"Alright, what are you're real names?" Merida asked.

"Well, mine is really Anna," the ginger said. "But you may hear some people calling be Baby because when I was hired I was the youngest person to ever join this team."

"And my name is really Sunny," the blond continued. "But I think you can see why they call me Rapunzel," she gestured to her long yellow hair.

"And I'm Tatiana," the brunette continued. "But I…um…" the Lab Gals began to chuckle. "I had eight wisdom teeth when I was a kid so they nicknamed me 'Tooth'iana."

"Oh," Merida raised an eyebrow at the odd story. "Um, okay."

"I see the new girl has arrived," a regal sounding voice boomed from the balcony. Merida looked up and saw a tall woman with a platinum blond bun dressed in a navy blue pants suit. Merida ran towards the steps to meet her. The woman walked down and met her at the bottom.

"I'm Special Agent Elsa Arendelle, leader of this team, you must be Merida."

"I am," Merida held out her hand. "Glad to meet you."

Elsa sized her up as they shook hands. "Strong handshake," she said. "You look eager to start your job." Elsa pulled a briefcase out from behind her and walked to an empty desk across from Astrid and set the briefcase on top of it.

"I assume you've already figured out that this is your desk," Elsa said as she popped the briefcase open and began handing things to Merida. "Gun. Hat. Jacket. And of course, badge."

Merida ran her thumb of the badge, shivering as the cold metal. This was real. She'd really made it!

"Don't lose it," Elsa cautioned as she closed up the briefcase and pulled it off the desk. Merida strapped the badge to her belt, along with her gun, and set her hat on her head before dropping her briefcase on the desk.

"I would say make yourself at home, but you don't have time." Elsa said, before turning to the rest of the team. "We've got a Missing Person, 15-year-old girl. Let's go!"

Everyone stood began gathering their things, and headed out the door. Merida pulled her tennis shoes out of the bag and swapped them over for her flats.

"Let's go, rookie!" Eugene called as they headed out. Merida skipped after them, changing shoes all the way.


	2. Snow White pt 2

Chapter 2: Snow White pt. 2

 **AN: Okay, so real quick, Luminol is a chemical that can be used to find traces of blood that a criminal may have tried to cover up.**

Merida bounced excitedly as she rode behind Elsa and Kristoff in one of the vehicles.

"When are we going to get there?" she asked.

"For the last time, rookie, we'll get there when we get there."

"And when is that?"

Kristoff turned and glared at her, "Are you always going to be this way."

"No, she won't, she's just excited," Elsa answered.

"Better be just that," Kristoff grumbled.

Merida sighed. So far Kristoff was being more of an Ice Queen than Elsa.

"I'm just saying, all the other team have already gotten there why haven't we-"

"We're here," Elsa called as she parked the car in front of a well-kept country mansion and exited. Yellow tape criss-crossed in front of it. Hiccup was on the lawn, snapping a picture every now and then.

"Finally!" Merida cheered as she raced out.

"You're telling me?" Kristoff grumbled as he exited after the two women. As they approached the house, Hiccup walked towards them to hold up the yellow tape for them.

"What have we got?" Elsa asked.

"15-year-old girl, Snow White was supposed to come home on the school bus last night while her step mother, Grimhilda White was out of town at a business meeting. Step mom said she called around 8 last night to check in on Snow and everything was fine. Came home this morning and the house had been broken into, there were signs of a struggle, and Snow is nowhere to be seen."

"Where's the step mother?"

"She talking the Eugene on the back porch."

"How'd she appear?"

"Surprisingly calm all things considered."

"Hm," Elsa scowled suspiciously. "Where's she say she was out of town at?"

"L.A."

"Figure out what hotel she was staying at and what her business meeting was for. See if she went into any restaurants or talked to anyone. And I want her phone records from yesterday dawn until now."

"Suspect?" Kristoff asked.

"Does our missing persons have any closer family?"

"Nope," Hiccup answered. "Both biological parents and all grandparents are dead. No siblings. "

"Then, yes, she's a suspect," Elsa took off her sunglasses and tucked them into the collar of her jacket.

"We got anything else?"

"Testimony wise, no, but I picked this up near the front door," Hiccup held up an evidence bag with a crushed coke can in it.

"A soda can?" Merida asked.

"You think a person who lives in a place as nice as this would be leaving cans everywhere?" Hiccup asked.

Merida kicked herself for not thinking of that. You've got to focus! Don't blow this now!

She stepped through the front door behind the three more seasoned agents. Elsa stopped right after entering and sniffed.

"Kristoff, you smell that?"

Kristoff sniffed and Merida followed their lead. "Is that bleach?" she asked.

"Sure is, Agent Dumbroch," Elsa answered. "Hiccup, go back out front to look for more evidence and wait on the lab technicians. As soon as they get here, tell them to spray the area with luminol."

"Will do," Hiccup said as he walked out. Elsa approached Astrid, who was snapping pictures of the trashed living room. "You have anything for me?"

"Everything's been wrecked. Closets, drawers, cabinets, they've all been opened and emptied. Looks to me like this was a burglary," she explained as Merida began to look around. "My guess is our missing person was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Something suddenly caught Merida's eye as she slipped on a glove and picked up and object.

"No, it wasn't a burglary, look," she brought a teapot to where Elsa, Astrid, and Kristoff were standing. "This is a pure silver antique. If someone was burglarizing this place they'd take this with them."

Elsa slipped on her own gloves and examined the pot. "It's got a heel print in it," she mused as she pointed to the indentation. "My guess it's either the victim of perpetrator's. We'll send it to the lab see if the girls can get a size on it." She slipped in into an evidence bag. "Nice find, new girl."

Merida beamed as they continued looking through the crime scene.

"So someone staged a burglary," Elsa mused as she began looking around. "Why? What were they trying to hide?"

"Hey, look at this," Jack pointed to a glass sitting on a coaster, with a light brown liquid and melting ice cubes in it. He put on his gloves, picked it up and sniffed it. "Apples Cider…"

He arched one eyebrow. "How long has the step mother been home?"

"We got the call about thirty minutes ago," Elsa answered as Merida moved over to a tipped over magazine rack.

"So…had the drinker been here before the call was made, these ice cubes would have already been melted. Now who stops for a refreshment after their only child has just vanished? And take time to put it on a coaster? I mean, I'm not a parent, but if I walked into this and my kid was gone, I think I'd just drop the glass."

"Maybe step mom's not as oblivious as she'd like us to think?" Kristoff questioned.

"Is there anyone else who could be a suspect?" Elsa asked.

"The step mother mentioned a boyfriend," Astrid answered. "Said he's the only one who'd want to hurt her step daughter."

"Do we have a name?" Elsa asked.

"No, she didn't give us a name when we first got here, but Eugene might be able to pull it out of her."

"Florian Grim," Merida answered as she held up a high-school newspaper with a picture of a pretty, black-haired cheerleader, and a brunette football player sharing a kiss. "Says that 'Football captain Florian Grim, and cheerleading captain Snow White are officially an item,' blech! High-School romance!"

"Astrid, go see if you can track down Florian Grim," Elsa ordered as she continued to look about.

"Yes, ma'am, Astrid stated as she walked out. Merida followed her example. She found herself in the sun room, and was surprised to find a cheap, bright orange rug lying on the wooden floor. Merida looked around the room. It was all in blue and green.

"Why would someone of this class put such a cheap and ugly rug in their house. Carefully, she lifted a corner, and found a dent in the floor.

"Hey, guys, look at this," Merida called. Kristoff and Jack stepped into the room.

"Help me pick this up," she asked as she grabbed a corner. The two men assisted her, and underneath they found several dents in the floor. The scent of bleach was even stronger now.

"Well, hello, hello, hello, what have we here?" Jack asked as he ran a gloved finger over the dents. As Merida and Kristoff began leaning the rug against wall she notices something. Using the tips of her fingers she pulled out a long, bloody splinter.

"Look at this."

Kristoff frowned. "Hm…"

"The Lab Gals have arrived!" Toothiana cheered as she stepped into the room.

"Girls, spray some luminol on this area," Kristoff ordered.

"You could at least say 'hi' first," Toothiana grumbled as she walked off, and returned again with a bottle of blue liquid. She began spraying the area where the rug had been lying. Within a few minutes, puddles, and puddles of glowing blue substances began appearing.

"Whoa," Merida gasped. "That's a lot of blood!"

Toothiana went back down the hall, spraying the floors and walls with luminol. Anna and Rapunzel were doing the same thing in other areas of the house. When they were done, there was a trail of blood splatters going from the living room, to the kitchen, and down the hall until it reached the giant pile in the sunroom.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Elsa sighed after all the blood had started glowing. "I think we just might have a homicide on out hands."


	3. Snow White pt 3

Chapter 3: Snow White pt. 3

Merida sighed as they arrived back at the office. She pushed her hair out of her face as she collapsed behind her desk and began unpacking her duffle bag. She began setting her laptop, pencil cases, sticky notes, pictures of her mom, dad, and three brothers, some horse figurines, and a family picture of her family at her last archery tournament. Merida smiled sadly as she ran her hand over the frame.

Archery. It had been so long since she'd touched a bow or arrow. Sometimes she thought she should take it back up, but she couldn't. She just…

…couldn't. Not after…

There were even times she wondered if she should throw the picture out, but she couldn't, because it was the last happy moment she and her family had before…it happened.

Setting the picture on her desk, she turned to see what the rest of her colleagues were doing. Astrid was examining pictures from the crime scene and comparing them to pictures in a book. Hiccup was looking over various fingerprints found at the crime scene, and comparing them to fingerprints taken from Grimhilda White.

Jack, and Kristoff looking up information on their laptops. Eugene was looking over his interview notes. Looking about she saw Elsa watching over the scene from the balcony. There was an unreadable expression on her face as she watched everyone work. She stood there for a while longer, before slipping off.

"Hey, rookie, need a job?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes," Merida cheered as she raced towards him. "What do you need me to do? Go keep watch on Step Mom White? Or the boyfriend? Or go hunt for an informant? Or checking on the lab's progress?"

"Nope," Kristoff answered as he handed her a slip of paper. "Lunch orders. Go get 'em. Subway's two blocks to the East."

Merida huffed as she snatched the list from Kristoff and stormed out.

"Well, that was rude," Hiccup remarked as he pulled up another sample of fingerprints.

"She's the rookie!" Eugene called. "She's supposed to do our dirty work. Like when we got you-"

"Don't remind me!"

"To Lysol the entire facility when Jack ate the ruined sushi!"

"That was you," Jack corrected.

"What part of 'don't remind me' do you not understand?" Hiccup sighed.

"The 'don't,'" Astrid answered with a grin.

"Thank you for summing that up."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Parrots squawked as Elsa walked in between their cage and the chameleon's tank to enter into the lab.

"What do you have for me ladies?"

"Just got done configuring a crime scene sketch," Rapunzel said as she placed a piece of paper on a table in front of Elsa. "Due to the amount of blood being shed increasing as the attack went on, it would seem that the attack began in the kitchen. The victim then ran through the living room, down the hall, and then into the sunroom. She was probably trying to escape out the side door. But she either fell due to injuries, or was held to the ground by her attacker, who then went to town on her with some sort of weapon."

"A blunt object," Astrid called as she entered into the lab. "The blood splatter patterns are consistent with an attack with a blunt object."

"Like a baseball bat?" Anna asked.

Astrid shrugged. "Baseball bat, golf club, pipe, chair leg. I'll have to take a closer look to figure out an approximate size, point is, the possible murder weapon could have been anything. Furthermore, Merida's theory was right. There are areas where the patterns on furniture and décor is broken up, meaning the objects were moved after the crime was committed, probably in an attempt to cover it up."

"The stepmother said she last spoke to Snow White at 8 p.m. last night. She called us at 9:05. That gives the perpetrator about a 13 hour window to commit this crime, and…"

Elsa phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello...okay...yes, let Go first. We don't want to scare him. Yet…meet you up there."

She hung up and turned to the other four women.

"The boyfriend's arrived, I'm going up to watch the interview. Astrid come with me. The rest of you, keep up the good work. Tell me if the stepmom's DNA matches the glass or can we found, and when Snow's DNA matches the blood at the crime scene."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Merida came huffing back into the office, and found no one there. Curious, she walks about, until she reached her desk and saw a note.

"In interrogation room. Down the hall, first door. DO NOT GO IN SECOND! You'll interrupt."

Merida sighed and followed the directions into a cramped room with a one way window, a monitor showing the video recording, and a table where Astrid, Jack, and Eugene were seated. Elsa and Kristoff stood in front of the window, watching as Hiccup spoke to a teenage boy as they both sat across from one another on a table.

"...yeah, I hit her once. But it was right after losing a big game and getting a flat tire, and all she wanted to talk about was her hair. I was having a rough night. But I said I was sorry and I never did it again. Besides, that was four months ago. Why are you bringing this up now, man?"

"Oh," Merida was brought back to the inner room by Eugene tugging a bag out if her arms. "Thanks, rookie!"

"Well, let me get mine!" Merida exclaimed as snatched her drink and meatball sub before everything was yanked from her. Grumbling, she sat down and began eating while watching the interview.

"I don't know what her step mom said, but it was one time! You don't have to do this!"

"Okay. Okay. I just wanted some background. I'm not here to bust you for domestic violence."

"Then why am I here?"

Hiccup sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Florian, Snow is missing."

The young boy's entire demeanor changed.

"Wha-what do you mean she's missing? I was with her just last night, how can she be missing?"

"When do you see her last?"

"I...uh...1:30 in the morning?"

"What were you doing?"

"Just hanging, yah know? Her mom doesn't like me, so when I heard she was going to be out of town I took my chance."

"Want to be a little more specific than 'hanging out?'"

"Just...you know, talking, watching Netflix, doing Snapchat."

"And you left at 1:30 you said?"

"Somewhere around that time, I think?"

"Think?"

"I don't know man, I wasn't paying attention, I was mad-"

"Why?"

"Well, uh…" Florian dicked his head, embarrassed. "We were watching Netflix, and I wanted to turn it into Netflix and Chill, but she said no. We got into a fight, and I left."

"That so?" Hiccup asked, intrigued, rubbing his chin.

Florian's eyes grew large. "You think I did this!? No! I didn't hurt her! She was fine when I left! Upset, crying, but fine! I didn't hurt her!"

Tears brimmed his eyes. "I didn't hurt her. I didn't-oh, Snow…" He leaned his head on his hands.

Hiccup opened a small case he pulled out from under the table.

"I need your fingerprints and DNA."

"I didn't do it!" Florian wailed.

"Then you shouldn't have any reason to be worried."

Merida munched on her sub as she watched Hiccup collect the samples, Florian sniffling the whole time that he didn't do it.

As soon as he was done, Hiccup left, then came into the observation room.

"And?" Merida asked.

"He admits to being there around the time of the crime, and to being angry at the time," Hiccup shrugged.

"Angry enough the kill her?" Eugene asked.

"Maybe," Hiccup answered.

"We don't have any evidence, though," Elsa reminded them. "Let him go, but we'll keep a close eye on him. Eugene escorted him out, Hiccup get those samples to the lab. The Jack, keep looking into the stepmom. Kristoff, start checking out the boyfriend. Merida, look more into our missing person, see if she had any enemies."

Merida grinned at being given a real job.

"Astrid, she if you can dig up a more specific description of the murder weapon. I'm going to talk to some friends."

"Friends?" Merida asked.

"Want me to come with you?" Jack asked.

"I already told you. Look into the step mom," Elsa answered, and then left.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The late evening traffic buzzed as the San Diego nightlife began, and the whole team gathered for a status update.

"Okay," Elsa rubbed for forehead. "What have we got? Merida, missing person."

Merida smiled as she gave her first presentation.

"15 year old Snow White. Her mother died from preeclampsia when she was born. Her father died from carbon monoxide poisoning when she was 12. She's lived in her stepmom's care ever since. Cheer captain. National Honors Society. Two times on the homecoming court. Yearbook committee. She's pretty, popular, and smart. She was going to start taking dual credit this year. She's everyone's dream child with seemingly no known enemies."

"Except, maybe, her step mom," Jack added. "38 year old widow, Grimhilda White. She's a salesperson for a local medical facility. Married Snow's father 8 years ago. Seems to have a good social life, but doesn't seem too attentive to her step daughter. Cops have been called on the house twice when Grimhilda was drunk and attacking Snow. Aside from that, though, her record's spotless."

"Suspect number two," Kristoff cut in. "Florian Grim. Football captain at Snow's school, and he boyfriend. Admits to slapping her once, and sneaking over to her house the night of the crime and storming off angrily when she refused him sex. But no criminal record."

"Alibis?" Elsa asked.

"Well, Florian doesn't have one," Eugene said. "We called Grinhilda's place of work, and her's checks out."

"Motives?"

"Can't find one for Grimhilda, but denial of sex to a violent teenager boy?" Eugene shrugged.

"Are we taking stepmom off the list?" Merida asked.

"Not yet," Elsa murmured. "What do we have evidence wise?"

"Florian's fingerprints and DNA was on the coke can we found," Hiccup said. "And Grimhilda's fingerprints and DNA was on the apple cider glasses. However, while looking outside, I found a window that looked like it had been broken into and the fingerprints there don't fit either of our suspects. And," he sighed before continuing. "Snow's DNA matched the blood at the crime scene."

"The crime scene itself is a mess," Toothiana cut in. "This was a brutal attack that took place throughout the kitchen, living room, hall, and sun room with a blunt object. It's very unlikely this was a stranger. This looks like a crime of passion, by someone she knew."

"Astrid, do we know what that blunt object was?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it wasn't a candle stick, trophy, leg chair, baton, fire poker, ukulele, coat rack, book end, garden gnome, or decorative walrus tusk." Astrid sighed.

"I take that as a no?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet," Astrid groaned.

"Well keep looking. Tomorrow."

"What?" Merida wondered.

"It's late, get some rest, you're going to need it tomorrow."

"We're stopping? Shouldn't we keep going?"

"I'll inform you of we have any breaks. Go get some rest."

"We shouldn't stop, not if we want to find her alive-"

"Alive?" Elsa asked with a bit of a smirk. "We're not going to find her alive."

"How can you say that when there's no body?"

"You find a crime scene this bloody, you don't need a body. All we can do now is serve her justice, which we'll be able to better do with a good night's rest. See you all tomorrow."

And with that she retreated back up the steps. Merida huffed, shocked, bewildered, and stormed out to the parking lot. She fumbled with her keys, and ended up dropping them.

"Need help, there?" Hiccup asked as he picked the keys up for her. "Hey, you alright?"

"'We won't find her alive, so what's the point?' How can she be so cold? She doesn't know that, this...this isn't right!"

"Hey, chill out," Hiccup said. "She has a point. I haven't seen anyone survive a crime scene that bloody before-"

"But why is she so cold about it? She really is an ice queen!"

Hiccup sighed. "In this line of work, the stuff we deal with, well, you gotta be a little cold hearted every now and then."

Merida let out an upset sigh. "Besides, she's the leader. She's gotta be strong for all of us, and she can't do that if she's breaking down. She can't always feel in order to do that, y'know?"

He patted her shoulder. "Get some rest. You'll need it. I got a feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."


	4. Snow White pt 4

Chapter 4: Snow White pt. 4

Merida sipped on her coffee as she watched the news, waiting for instructions. By now the story of the missing cheer captain had hit the news scrolling in the monitor in the back of the room. Images of the Snow's locker and the cheer house, decked in flowers, cards, and stuffed animals shone on the screen before it cut to a reporter talking to the cheer coach.

"...well, I don't even know what to say. I guess it's the ones you'd never expect to go missing who disappear."

The image swapped to a couple of teenage girls crying and sniffling as they spoke to the camera.

"We just want Snow back! We just want her back!"

The reporter turned to the camera. "If anyone has any information about Snow White's location, please contact the authorities, who are searching desperately to bring this young girl home safely."

Merida huffed to herself as she watched the news go by. "Only we've already declared her dead."

"It's okay to be upset," Astrid called from the other side of the aisle. "It's tough, investigating your first homicide."

Suddenly Elsa appeared. "Morning lazy heads, let's get to business now that you've all rested. We've got both suspects in custody. Today I want answers. I don't care how you get them; confessions, incriminating text messages, a murder weapon, a body, but I want something! Jack, take the stepmom. Kristoff, the boyfriend. I want you to get the killer, whom ever it may be to break. Snow is dead, but don't tell them how she was killed. See if one of them will slip up and say it."

Jack and Kristoff stood up and down lakes towards the hall with the interrogation rooms. Jack gave Elsa a flirty wink as he walked by, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Eugene, observe Kristoff's interrogation. I'll watch Jack's."

Eugene walked off, loudly slurping on a bowl of cereal as he did so, causing Elsa to scowl and sigh in annoyance.

"Astrid," she sighed as she watched Eugene saunter off. "See if you can get a confirmation on what weapon was used. Get one of the lab gals to help you if you can."

"On it," Astrid sighed as she headed below to the lab area, taking a large travel mug of coffee with her.

"Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel is waiting outside with the dogs, go back to the crime scene, see if you can track down a body."

Merida stood up and followed Hiccup into the parking lot. Rapunzel pulled up in a dog carrying car. Several German Shepards: a silver sable, a black, a white, steel blue, and a liver, were wagging and barking in the back at the sight of the two agents.

"Meet our furbabies, Merida!" Rapunzel called as she stepped out. She handed Hiccup a leash and then opened the black shepard's cage. Hiccup clip the leash to his collar and let the dog hop out. It growled suspiciously at Merida, and eyed her with piercing green eyes.

"Whoa, boy, it's alright," Hiccup said, before turning to Merida. "This is Toothless. He's the alpha, so if you want any of the dogs to do what you tell them to, you gotta get Toothless' 'ok.'"

"Um, how do I do that?" Merida asked a she could see under Toothless' curled lip, a set of metal teeth. She gulped. She guessed that's how the dog got his name.

"Hold out your hand," Hiccup instructed.

Merida did so and stepped forward, but Toothless barked menacingly at her.

"No, no!" Hiccup called as he yanked the dog back. "Let him come to you."

Merida took a step back and stood still, but Toothless continued to growl at her.

"Try looking away," Hiccup suggested.

"Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry, I won't let him bite you."

Merida sighed, unsatisfied, but turned away. She could feel the hot breath as Toothless sniffed her, then the warm, wet, tickling feeling of dog kisses.

"There, see," Hiccup said. "Now he'all be your best friend. C'mon boy, back up," Hiccup clicked his tongue as he guided Toothless back into his cage.

"Okay, so now you know Toothless," Rapunzel said as she popped up next to Merida out of seemingly nowhere, and set her arm over her shoulder. "The steel blue one is Stormfly, she's our only female. The liver one is Sven, he's the puppy of the bunch. The white one is Maximus, he thinks he's the alpha. And the sable is Angus, he's our gentle giant, so you'll probably be with him today. He's easy to manage. The other four, not so much."

Merida peeked through the cage at Angus and stuck her fingers in. Angus began licking them, and she grinned.

"Hello, Angus."

"Okay, let's go," Hiccup called. "We got a missing person to find."

Merida pulled her fingers out of the cage and hopped into the truck.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kristoff busted into the interrogation room, causing Florian to jump.

"Wh-where's Agent Haddock?"

"Agent Haddock is off on some other business," Kristoff answered, as he swirled his chair around, slamming it on the ground with a loud thud. Florian flinched as he plopped onto the chair, leaning menacingly on the back, staring dead on at Florian.

"And you're going to want to be straight with me."

From behind the screen, Eugene was watching while eating a bowl of cereal. "Hm, a bit of a strong start."

"So, you got anything you want to tell me?" Kristoff asked.

"Course he doesn't," Eugene mumbled behind the screen, "who wants to tell the bodybuilding agent 'hey, I murdered my girlfriend.'"

Florian shook his head.

"You sure?"

Florian nodded.

"Well, that's interesting," Kristoff sighed.

"Why?" Florian asked.

"Snow's dead." Kristoff answered.

Florian stared blankly at Kristoff, then slowly broke down crying. "Oh, Snow."

"Tell me what you know, kid."

"I don't know anything!" Florian sobbed.

"You were the last one to see her alive, you have to know something."

"I don't know anything! She was fine when I saw her! Oh, Snow! Snow!"

"Fine, except she was heartbroken because you were leaving her because she wouldn't sleep with you," Kristoff reminded Florian.

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill-oh my gosh! Snow!" Florian blubbered.

"Really? Because you told us you've hit her before just because you were upset at losing a football game."

"That was a one time thing! I was upset!"

"And you weren't last night?" Kristoff challenged in a lowly, intimidating voice.

From behind the screen, Eugene sighed. "No good cop today, I see."

"Look at you," Kristoff continued. "Hot guy on campus. Football star. Homecoming court regular. Always on the front page of the school paper. You could any girl you wanted to go to bed with you, except your girlfriend. Here you were, all alone, you'd walked all the way from your house to see her, and she wouldn't even give you a little sex! Even when no one would ever know. How do I know you didn't snap again? Only this time-"

"I didn't kill her!

"Where's her body, Florian?"

"I don't know!"

"You were the only one there the night she died, it had to be you!"

"Maybe someone broke in after I left! The back door doesn't lock right, and there's no security camera set up watching in! Someone could have come in through there!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Snow told me."

"Who else did she tell?"

"I don't kn-"

"Ah-ha! Maybe you slipped back in through the back door to get even. Maybe...just maybe...you didn't want to kill her, maybe you just wanted what you came for in the first place, and while taking it from her things got out of hand!"

"Are you saying I'm a rapist?"

"I'm saying you know something you're not telling us!"

"We had a fight, I left, she was fine, that's all I know!"

Kristoff leapt across the table, knocking his chair over, and slamming his fist on the table.

"No it's not!"

"Well," Eugene commented after he'd jumped from the outburst. "Someone is feeling dramatic today."

"Someone wanted her dead," Kristoff continued. "And you know who it was. If it wasn't you, who was it?"

"I don't know, man, maybe her stepmom?"

Kristoff picked his chair back up and sat down, suddenly interested.

"Go on," he said.

"Yesh," Eugene mumbled through a mouthful of Cheerios. "Go awn."

"I know Snow had to call the police twice cuz her stepmom attacked her. And they thought she might have killed her dad, but it turned out to be suicide. I just...Snow…"

Florian leaned his head on the table and cried. Kristoff pondered for a while longer, the stood up and walked out. He met up with Eugene in the other room.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"He's either innocent, or a good actor," Eugene answered.

"Or remorseful," Kristoff added.

"Possibly. Still, stepmom was checked out for dad's death? Now that's juicy!"

"Shall we check out?"

"Oh, yes, let's."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Grimhilda sat motionless as Jack entered in and sat across from her.

"Mrs. White, I'm Special Agent Overland," he shook her hand.

"A pleasure. I'm assuming the reason you brought me here is because you have new?"

"I'm afraid so," Jack answered sympathetically. "Snow is dead."

Grimhilda hung her head, but no tear fell, no sniffle or sob rang out.

"I...excuse me," Grimhilda hid her face with one hand and cleared her throat. She looked up presently, dry faced, fanning herself with her hand. "Oh my, that. My poor Snow."

Elsa tapped her chin and arched an eyebrow from behind the screen.

"It was the boyfriend, wasn't it?" Grimhilda asked in a cold voice. "I knew he was no good. But she just wouldn't listen."

"We're still investigating, but he is one of our suspects, yes," Jack answered.

Grimhilda gave a sly smile. "Let me guess, I'm the other suspect?"

"You are the only family she has, and the statistics for family murders are shockingly high," Jack replied in a cool, calm voice. "But tell me, why do you think Florian did it?"

"He's the only one who's ever hurt her," Grimhilda answered in a manner that said 'isn't it obvious.' "He was the only one who'd ever wished her harm. He's the closest thing she's got to an enemy."

"Except for you," Jack corrected in a monotone voice that caught Grimhilda off guard.

"What?"

"Didn't you have the cops called on you twice by Snow because you were attacking her?" Jack asked.

Grimhilda hung her head and straightened herself up. "Everyone has their demons, Agent Overland. Mine happens to be alcohol and I am a mean drunk, I'm ashamed to admit. But what harm I caused my Snow was not intentional, I would never harm her. Not while I'm sober at least."

"What time did you say you got home on the morning of the crime?"

"9 o'clock."

"But you didn't call the authorities until 9:30, why did it take you 30 minutes to realize something was wrong?"

"I spent the first thirty minutes in the kitchen. You saw how my kitchen was, it was perfectly intact. Nothing to tip off that something was wrong."

"But Snow wasn't there. You didn't find it odd that she didn't come greet you on a nice Sunday morning after you'd been gone for two days?"

"I assumed she was with friends that morning."

"But you told her to stay home and not go out with anyone while you were away."

Grimhilda smiled slightly as a short awkward pause followed. From behind the screen, Elsa let out a small "hm."

"Well, when did a parent's orders ever stop a teenager?" Grimhilda finally answered.

"True," Jack agreed, although he arched a brow questionably. "You really think Florian Grim is capable of murder?"

"Aren't we all?" Grimhilda asked. "Let's be honest. I'm sure you of all people would agree with me on that."

"But a fifteen year old boy would kill his own girlfriend? You really think Florian is that twisted?"

"Yes!" Grimhilda seemed to be getting irritated.

"Why?"

"He hit her!"

"That doesn't automatically make him a killer," Jack tilted back in his chair, relaxed and at ease, which put Grimhilda even more on edge.

"He's the only one who ever harmed her!"

"You hurt her. Twice. You've got one more that he does."

"I was drunk!"

"Were you drunk the night of the murder?" Jack asked in a calm voice. "Did you really make it home at 9 o'clock, or is that just when you came to and realized what you'd done, and then it took you thirty minutes to hide the body, clean up the blood, and stage a robbery."

"I would never!" Grimhilda shouted, deeply offended.

"Not even when you're wasted?" Jack asked.

"Never!"

Jack leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on top of his hands. "How do I know you didn't?"

"Look at me, Agent Overland! I'm a 5'1 115 pound woman! Snow weighs more than I do? How could I possibly overtake her long enough the club her to death, and then carry her body somewhere to h-"

"Wait," Jack held up his hand. "I didn't tell you she was clubbed to death."

Grimhilda's eyes widened slightly. Jack smirked.

"How did you know she was clubbed to death?"

"I don't have any weapons in my house," Grimhilda answered. "How else could he kill her?"

"He could have strangled her. Or he could have brought a weapon from home. And I seem to remember a lovely set of steak knives from when we investigate your house. Clubbing doesn't seem to be the first answer."

"It's just the first thing that came to mind."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Look, I don't know how she died, all I know is Florian is the only one who'd have any reason to kill her!"

Jack tapped his fingers on the table, then stood up, and walked out. After he'd left, Grimhilda just sat there, looking more ticked off about being questioned for murder than devastated at the loss of her child.

Jack came into the other room with Elsa.

"I don't like her," Elsa said as he closed the door.

"I don't either," Jack said. "But we have no motive and now way to pinpoint her at the location at the time of the murder, and she's got a good alibi."

"Maybe she didn't do it," Elsa thought outloud. "Maybe she just masterminded it."

"A hitman?" Jack asked.

"Just a theory."

The door behind them opened, and Eugene and Kristoff came in.

"Get anything interesting?" Eugene asked.

"She slipped up," Jack answered. "She knew Snow was clubbed to death."

"Really?" Kristoff asked. "That's interesting, because we just found out about this."

Kristoff handed a file to Elsa. She opened it as Jack read over her shoulder.

"Hm," Elsa pondered before closing the file and handing it back to Kristoff. "Find out more about this."


	5. Snow White pt 5

**AN: Okay, so some people are asking what pairings I'm going to do, so here they are:**

 **Jelsa**

 **Kristana**

 **Hiccstrid**

 **Eugenezel**

FBI Chapter 5, Snow White pt. 5:

Rapunzel parked the car in front of the country mansion and hopped out, skipping to the side truck, humming as she unlocked the cages. Hiccup went inside and headed upstairs. He walked into Snow White's room and saw a set of workout clothes on the floor: some socks, a tank top, and a set of shorts. He bent down, slipping on some glove to pick them up, and noticed something tucked in between the mattress and the bed frame. He pinched it and began to pull it out. A pair of boxers.

"Interesting…" Hiccup murmured to himself as he stored them away in an evidence bag. He gather Snow's clothing and went back outside where Merida and Rapunzel were seated waiting while holding the dogs by their leashes. Merida was being tugged into two different directions as Stormfly and Toothless tried to run of in two separate directions. Angus just sat calmly next to her. Rapunzel was laughing at her as she stood calmly with Maximus and Sven snuggling against her legs. Hiccup relieved Merida of the two high-energy dogs before handing her the tank top.

"Told you they were hard to handle," he said, though they calmed down the minute he took the leashes. He then the socks to Rapunzel, and kept the shorts for himself.

"Okay, Toothless, Stormfly, smell," he ordered as he held out the shorts. Both German Shepherds began sniffing the piece of cloth. Rapunzel did the same with Maximus and Sven, so Merida followed their example with Angus.

"Sniff, Angus."

Angus stood up and buried his nose in the tank top and sniffed.

"Okay," Hiccup called from behind her as Toothless and Stormfly had finished sniffing. "Find her."

Toothless put his nose to the ground and began sniffing about, the other dogs following suit. They led their handlers around back, and into the woods. Toothless suddenly leaned his head back and howled. The other dogs howled in response, and they took off running and sniffing in one direction.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Astrid sighed as she set up the blood bag and spoke into a voice recorder.

"Splatter test 38. Golf club."

"Why are we testing a golf club?" Anna asked. "There wasn't a golf club in the house."

"Well, rich people play golf, don't they?"

"These rich people don't appear to."

Astrid sighed. "I'm running out of ideas, okay?"

She pulled the club back and swung at the bag once, twice, three times. She looked at the splatter pattern, and groaned. It was not a match.

"Nope," she sighed into a voice recorder. She and Anna began cleaning up the area and setting up the next test, the wrench.

"Maybe they didn't use a weapon," Anna suggested. "Maybe they just kicked her to death."

"If nothing on this list pans out, i might just try that," Astrid snickered as she turned on the voice recorder. "Splatter test 39. Wrench."

She beat the bag four times, and the splatters didn't match. Astrid growled again, and began cleaning up again. Anna hummed to herself, bored, as she helped Astrid and then sat down the the next, and final, test.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Grimhilda drummed her fingernails on the table as she waited for news. Not a tear had fallen in the whole time she'd been seated there, she was completely dry eyed when Jack came rushing back in a dropping a file and stack of printed articles on the table in front of her.

"When were you going to tell us about this, exactly?" he asked.

Grimhilda picked up the article on the top of the stack and read the headline:

"A deadly hit and run leaves one dead and one in jail."

Grimhilda took in a deep breath as she set the article down and rubbed her forehead.

"You killed a woman," Jack said. "You ran her over, smashing her into the her car, and leaving her to bleed out and die."

Grimhilda didn't look up at him, just rubbed her forehead.

"You've already killed one human being, what's to say you can't kill another?"

"Because this was an accident," Grimhilda answered as she placed her hand over the pile. "I already told you I have an alcohol problem, I-"

"You're claiming you were drunk?"

"Yes," Grimhilda sighed. "I was heavily intoxicated while I was driving. I didn't know what had happened until I woke up in jail the next morning-"

"That might be believable, if this particular woman hadn't just married your ex-boyfriend, and had just filed a restraining order on you for harassment," Jack interupted.

"A horrible coincidence," Grimhilda tried to explain, but Jack didn't listen. He opened the file and began throwing picture, after picture, after picture of the crime scene, the body, her mug shots, the mangled car. Grimhilda stared at them, no sign of remorse on her face.

"Where is she, Grimhilda?" Jack asked. "Where'd you put Snow's body?"

"I didn't put it anywhere."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know."

"We're going to find her eventually, so why don't you save us the trouble and tell us now?"

"I hope you do find her," Grimhilda said. "I hope you find her soon so I can put my little Snow to rest. But I can't help you. I don't know what happened."

Jack tapped his fingertips on the table, his eyes narrowed as he pulled a folded paper out of his jacket and unfolded it.

"What's that?"

"It's a warrant," Jack answered. "I'm gonna have to take your cell phone and other electronic devices."

Grimhilda pulled her phone and a tablet out of her purse and passed them to jack. "Here. I have nothing to hide."

Jack took them and then stepped outside. Down the hall, Eugene also made his way out of Florian's room with Florian's phone. As he stepped into the hall, he was confronted by an aggravated Elsa.

"What have I told you about leaving dirty bowls lying about everywhere?" she asked as she shoved his bowl from that morning into his hands.

"Uh...very suspicious acting suspects phone?" Eugene asked as he held up the Apple product.

Elsa rolled her eyes and snatched it from him. "I sent Hiccup into the field with the dogs, we'll have to wait until-"

Elsa's phone began ringing. She opened it and asked, "Hello?"

"Elsa."

"Hiccup, did you find a body?"

"Not exactly, but the next best thing," Hiccup answered as he stood on the edge of a pit, filled

with bloody and burned rugs, sheets, pillow, furniture, and other such things. "We've got a

dump site."


	6. Snow White pt 6

Chapter 6, Snow White pt. 6:

Hiccup sighed as he looked at the pile of phones, tablets, and fingerprint pictures on his desk. Kristoff had just com in a dumped four laptops, another tablet, two ipods, and Snow's phone that she'd left in the house.

"Well, there you go," Kristoff patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

Hiccup sighed as he sat down. He picked up the first phone, Florians, plugged it into a USB port and began running the codes. He heard a thunk. He turned and found a pint of ice cream sitting on his desk. He looked up further and found Astrid standing next to his desk, holding out a spoon.

"Figured you could use this," she said as he took the spoon.

"Thank you!" Hiccup answered gratefully as he took the spoon and picked up the pint. Astrid began to walk off a smug grin on her face waiting for…

"'Computer Chip?' Really?" Hiccup called after her once he'd read the flavor of the ice cream.

"What? It's got chocolate, nuts, and orange in it," Astrid tried to sound innocent.

"Mm," Hiccup nodded, satisfied as he took a taste. "It's good, but I'm still mad."

"No, you're not," Astrid retorted as she sat down and began writing up a report.

Hiccup made a face at her as he went back to typing in codes and reading, taking a bite of ice cream every now and then. The continual "squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak," of a cart interrupted the working silence of the room as Merida helped Rapunzel push a flatbed filled with evidence into the lab.

"Hey, someone catch," she called as she tossed a camera towards the desks. Eugene caught it and then set down to pull out the card.

"Not bad," she said.

"Thank you," he grinned slyly. "Hey rookie when you're done-"

"No!" Merida shouted as she continued to push the cart. "I've made lunch runs, snack runs, breakfast runs, went running with dogs, jumped into the pit to go through all the trash while you all watched and laugh. I finish this, I'm sitting down and having a nice cup of coffee! Rookie or not!"

She disappeared down the hall with Rapunzel chuckling along with her.

"She told you," Kristoff said as he picked up a newspaper and began reading.

"Yeah, getting sassy," Eugene snapped and swished his hips for emphasis.

"Please never do that again," Hiccup said before sticking another bite of ice cream in his mouth.

"Must be the red hair," Eugene commented as he began to flip through the pictures taken at the dump site.

Silence overcame the room once more as everyone worked. After a few moments, Elsa came in to check on everyone.

"Anything?" she asked Hiccup as he unplugged Florian's phone.

"Other than your typical teenage pet names and sweet talk, no," he sighed as he picked up Grimhilda's phone.

"Well, keep looking. Kristoff, I need you to go scare the boyfriend again. We found some boxer shorts under the victim's bed."

"Uh-huh," Kristoff popped his knuckles as he walked towards the interrogation rooms, Elsa following him.

"Ooh, I wanna see this," Jack said as he followed them.

"And it's guys like Kristoff," Eugene commented after they left. "That kept guys like Hiccup on the straight and narrow."

Hiccup crumbled up a sticky note and tossed it at Eugene. Merida came back up from the lab.

"Hey, Firecracker," Eugene called.

"What?" Merida asked.

"Firecracker, that's your nickname. Y'know, the attitude? The crazy red hair? Firecracker."

"I like it," Astrid commented as she stood up from her desk and began walking towards the hall. "Good news fellas, we've got a murder weapon. Baseball bat."

"Oh, classic," Eugene drummed his fingers against each other at the revelation.

"I'm going to show Elsa real quick, if you-"

"Hang on a minute," Hiccup held up his hand as he frowned at his computer screen. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as he studied the contents on the screen.

"What?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup unplugged the phone and stood up. "I'm going with you. I've got something I need to show Elsa..."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"...if you didn't do anything to her, why were your boxers under her bed?!" Kristoff slammed his fists on the table at a sniffling Florian.

"I don't know!" Florian sobbed. "I didn't rape her, I didn't kill her, I didn't hurt her, I swear! It wasn't me!"

"Then whose boxers were they?"

"I don't know!"

"They weren't yours? You didn't put them there, so whose are they?"

Elsa watched from behind the screen, calculating eyes examining every tear, flicker, and wince Florian created. The door opened behind her and she turned to find Astrid and Hiccup coming in behind her.

"News?" she asked.

"Got a murder weapon, baseball bat," Astrid handed to forms to Elsa. "We haven't found the specific bat yet, but the splatter pattern matched up."

"Excellent," Elsa nodded. "I do love answers. Hiccup? What about you?"

"Not really answers, actually more questions. Sorry," he shrugged sheepishly.

Elsa sighed. "What?"

"The stepmother's phone," Hiccup held it out. "It's only been activated for 24 hours."

Elsa frowned as she took the phone.

"Did she offer you another phone?"

"Nope. She gave us two laptops, a tablet, and an ipod, but just that phone."

"And the activity of those?"

"I haven't looked into them too much, but I can already tell you more than 24 hours."

"Hm," Elsa narrowed her eyes as she handed the phone back to Hiccup. That is certainly-

"Kristoff!" Everyone turned and looked back into the interrogation room to find Anna standing in the doorway.

"What is she doing?" Elsa moaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Kristoff, stop the interview!" Anna cried.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked. "Can't you see-"

"I just got done doing DNA and seminal fluid tests, and some skin cell, and even some sweat, because, you know, stuff-"

"I don't have time, go back to work," Kristoff turned back to Florian.

"No, no, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I didn't find seminal fluid, or sweat, or that many skin cells, I did find some DNA, but it-"

"What are you trying to say? Just spit it out," Kristoff sighed.

"He's telling the truth," Anna said. "Those weren't his boxers. They were planted there."


	7. Snow White Ending

Chapter 7, Snow White pt. 7:

"Guys! Guys! Look what we found!" Toothiana called as she raced to Hiccup's desk, a charred, black thing in her hand.

"Is that-" he began.

"A burned up iPhone 6," Toothiana finished. "Found it wrapped up in one of the pillowcases at the dump site. Bet you thirty bucks it's the stepmom's."

Hiccup snatched it from her and began to pop open the back.

"Please let the sim card be okay, please let the sim card be okay," he murmured as he fumbled around with the phone, and then plucked out a card. "Hallelujah! He sighed as he popped the card into his computer.

"Okay, let's see what we've got...Tooth, get to keep your money, it's the step mom's."

"Yes!" Toothiana cheered as she fist pumped the air.

"Got anything else?" Eugene asked as he, Merida, Astrid, and Kristoff crowded around his desk.

"Hm…" Hiccup pulled up a phone number. "This is the last number she called. And looks like she was chatting with this person quite a bit in the days before the murder…"

He scrolled some more and then found something else.

"Hm. Didn't start talking to that number until after these people had called her a few times."

He printed the two numbers off.

"Firecracker's with me," Eugene called as he snatched one number from Hiccup and Kristoff and Astrid took the other.

"Sounds like progress in here," Elsa called as she stepped into the hall.

"Found step mom's old phone, and we've got two numbers, I'm looking for any other clues. Where's Jack?"

"I sent him, Anna, and Rapunzel back to the dump site to see if we left anything behind." She pulled a picture up on her phone and then swiped it to the big screen.

"This is one of the sheets found at the dump site, you can see here," she pointed to the middle of the sheet. "An impression of...a body," everyone hung their head. They'd already determined Snow was more than likely dead, but seeing that her body had been at the dump site already just made the reality that a fifteen year old girl had been killed all the more real.

"She was there," Elsa continued. "But someone moved the body, they're going to see if they can find any evidence of where they might have taken her."

Eugene nodded as he tapped at his computer. "Already got our number ID'ed. It's the number to a financial service office…"

"Go check it out," Elsa ordered and Eugene and Merida filed out.

"You two?" she asked.

"Personal number," Kristoff answered. "To a guy named Hunter Green...and he's not the nicest guy, has three felonies, two armed burglaries and one aggravated assault. He's living in an apartment complex two miles from Snow's house."

"Hit man?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's find out," Elsa said. "You too Hiccup, we might need extra hands on this one."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Merida pushed her hair out of her eyes as she and Eugene walked up to the front desk of the financial office.

"Appointment?" the lady at the desk asked.

"That won't be necessary," Eugene answered.

"All clients must have an appoint-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did he mutter?" Merida pulled out her badge and set it on the desk in front of her. "That won't be necessary."

The receptionists eyebrows raised sky high at the sight.

"We're here for information on one of your clients, Grimhilda White," Merida explained.

"One moment," the receptionist slipped off. She soon returned with a pudgy man in a suit.

"Good afternoon, I'm Simeon Gray. Mrs. White is my client, please come inside."

He guided them to his office. "What is the nature of this visit?"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Elsa led the way as she and her three comrades walked toward the sketchy complex. As she led the charge, a man tattooed from head to toe grinned hungrily at her.

"Hey, Snowflake-"

Elsa glared at him and flashed her badge.

"Oh, crap!" the man jumped and then scampered off. Elsa smirked as she continued her march. As they began to climb up the stairs to the door, she pointed to Kristoff and Astrid and motioned them to go around back. They nodded as they did so, She and Hiccup continuing their climb to Hunter Green's apartment.

Elsa knocked one they reached the door.

"Go away!" Was the response.

"Hunter Green, this is the FBI," Elsa called. "We have some questions to ask you."

There was no answer. Hiccup leaned his ear against the door and heard the scattering noise of things being knocked over in a frenzy.

"Yup, runner," he announced as he pulled out his gun and he and Elsa kicked the door in. They found Hunter Green, a large, muscular man with a full beard and long hair squeezing out the window.

"Freeze!" Elsa ordered. But he pushed himself out the window and fell.

Elsa peeked out of the window to find Kristoff had already caught him and was cuffing him while Astrid had him at gunpoint and was reciting his rights.

"Told you he'd go out the window," Elsa said.

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah you did."

"Astrid and I will see you tomorrow afternoon for lunch," she playfully called as she put her gun away and walked out.

"I never win bets, why do I still make them?" Hiccup asked. "I have no luck, you'd think I'd learn by now."

"Could be worse, Kristoff could have joined in," Elsa called from the hall.

"Yeah, well, I lost to him last case."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"...the last I'd spoken to Mrs. White," the financial advisor was explaining to Eugene and Merida. "We were discussing the issue of her late husband's inheritance. You see, in his last will and testament listed Mrs. White as the primary beneficiary, until Snow, his daughter, started college-"

"That so," Eugene asked, he and Merida suddenly interested.

"Yes, and you see, Snow was going to start taking dual credit classes. So, technically, she was starting to take college classes. Therefore, Mrs. White was no longer going to be receiving payments from her husband's life insurance. Therefore, I was helping her rebudget for the when the school year started back and the life insurance money stopped."

Merida glanced at Eugene, who nodded and the two stood up.

"I think that's all we need. Thank you sir," Eugene shook the man's hand. Merida did the same and stepped outside, once in the car they began talking.

"So step mom was about to lose a big chunk of change thanks to Snow's academia," Eugene stated as he put on his shades and started the car.

"That's a motive if I ever heard one," Merida agreed.

"Ah, money, sex, and power. The three oldest motives in the book. If all else fails, firecracker, go with one of those. It will usually be right."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kristoff set a picture of Snow in front of Hunter Green.

"Seen her?"

Hunter Green hung his head as he stared at the picture. "Why?" he finally asked. "Is...is she dead…?"

"Yes," Kristoff answered.

Green hung his head, still clinging to the picture. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I didn't...I didn't...she wasn't dead when I left her…"

Kristoff's brows furrowed as he sat down in the chair across from him. "What do you mean she wasn't dead when you left her."

Green still held the picture as he began to explain. "The woman who called me. She said she needed to have someone taken care of. I'm not a saint, never claimed to be, and I needed the money, so I took the job-"

"Hit job?" Kristoff asked.

Green hung his head lower. "Yes...but I...I didn't know it was going to be a little girl. I just went with it at first. Beat her with the bat, until she stopped moving, then I wrapped her up, carried her to a pit. I could still feel her breathing. I wasn't trying to think. I knew though, I knew what I was doing wasn't right. She was just a kid. I kept going, though. Threw what I couldn't clean in there, set it on fire…"

He stopped, and let out a shaky breath. "But I couldn't do it. Burning a little girl alive...I couldn't, I jumped in, pulled her out, and carried her until I found a group of homeless guys living in the bushes, and I left her...thought maybe, just maybe she'd make it...but I guess I did my job too well…"

Green finally put the picture down, tears rolling down his face.

Kristoff was silent for a while, feeling almost sorry for the guy, but not quite. "What was her name? The woman who called you?"

Green looked up. "Grimhilda White."

Everyone behind the screen; Elsa, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Eugene, and Toothiana let out a sigh at the name. They got her! They had a criminal confessing and naming her as the puppet master.

Suddenly Elsa's phone rang. She answered it.

"Hey, Jack, guess what? We got her? The step mother did it, she hired a hitman to kill her so she could keep her father's life insurance-"

"Well she got a lousy hitman," Jack cut in on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"You won't believe this…" Jack shook his head as he stared down at where she lay. Snow White, lying on a dirty mattress a group of seven homeless guys had gotten for her. She was bruised, bloodied, her head had an open wound on it, but she was alive.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Elsa stood on the balcony, head held high, eyes narrowed as the local police led Grimhilda White and Hunter Green out in handcuffs. The once proud socialite, was now hunched over in shame and defeat. She glanced up at Elsa once, but immediately crumbled under the icy weight of her glare. Elsa waited until they were gone them watched them through a window as they were stuffed into a cop car in the parking lot.

Once they pulled out, she packed up her things and went to her car. She hopped in and drove off, but not home. To the hospital. After exploring the halls for a little, she found the room. Snow White's head was bandaged tight as she lay on her bed. Seven odd, pudgy men huddled around her. Homeless men, guardian angels, who'd found her on death's doorstep and had kept her alive until help finally arrived. They were playing on homemade instruments around her as she smiled, her hand held tight in Florian's grasp. The boy looked like he hadn't stopped crying yet.

It wasn't Snow Elsa was looking for, though. It was the red headed girl watching from the hall.

She walked up to Merida's side and sighed.

"I knew I'd find you here," she said.

Merida turned and looked at her. "Agent Arendelle," she said respectfully.

"This is the hardest part of any case," Elsa continued as she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. "The end."

Merida frowned confused at her.

"The case is over, Agent Dumbroch," Elsa explained. "Bad guys are locked up, justice is served, now," she set a hand on Merida's shoulder. "Now it's time to Let it Go."

Merida bit her lip as she watched Snow some more.

"I wonder what will happen to her now," she said. "She's got no parents, no family, no-"

"Sadly, there's nothing we can do about that," Elsa continued. "Besides, there are other people who need our help, and we can't assist them if we are still stuck on Snow. She's got to live her own life now, and so do you."

Merida sighed once more, and nodded.

"Get some rest. There'll be a new case to solve in the morning."

Elsa squeezed Merida's shoulder and walked off. "See you tomorrow, Firecracker."

Merida smiled.

 **AN: Snow White's case has been solved! Hope you enjoyed? Any requests on what the next case should be?**


End file.
